


The Cage (Drabble Series)

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom!Ianto, Games Jack and Ianto Play, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's innovative idea to liven up a boring wait has unexpected repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> The word-counter I was using at the time claimed each of these was 100 words. AO3 says differently, and AO3 is right--they fall a little short of the 100-word mark I was aiming for. My apologies to drabble purists. All new drabbles I write will be counted by hand!
> 
> Series originally posted to LiveJournal on November 8th, December 6th and December 25th, 2012.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt, "Queues".

The slow-moving queues at Spice Central Takeaway tried even Ianto's legendary patience, so the chime indicating he had a text was a welcome relief.  
  
 **captainshillingafeel** :  **Where r u?  About 2 eat Myfanwy.**

 **electrofanjones:** **Waiting... :(**

 **captainshillingafeel:** **Still? Soz! Got sthing 4 u.**  
  
Ianto's fond smile turned to a gasp as a close-up of Jack's member, aroused and proud, filled the screen. He jammed the phone into his coat pocket, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

His pocket chimed insistently.

“Hey Mister, aren't you gonna get it?” a staring kid asked.

“No. But _someone_ sure is.”


	2. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack suffers the consequences of embarrassing Ianto in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt, "Maybe This Year".

“Ianto, I'm really, really sorry. It will never happen again.”

"That's nice, Jack, but the cage stays on.”

The “cage” was clear, solid silicone and fit Jack like a glove—except he was wearing it lower down.  
  
"Until when?” Jack tried not to sound desperate.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe next year.”  
  
The Protector of the Human Race paled and sat down with a “thunk” as his knees gave out. Ianto ruffled Jack's hair fondly.  
  
"You have no idea what day it is, do you?”  
  
"No?”  
  
"It's December 29th. I think you'll live."  
  
Then he left.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto set out to teach Jack a lesson, but they both learn something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt, "Apocalypse".

“How are you, Jack?” Ianto asked, fingertips brushing Jack's zipper.  
  
“Dying,” murmured Jack.  
  
Ianto chuckled. “This from the man who faced down Abbadon single-handed?”  
  
"This is worse.”  
  
Ianto removed Jack's trousers and pants, then the contraption that kept Jack's member off-limits for two days. Reddened flesh swelled at his touch.  
  
"You seem quite healthy to me. Did you ever take it off?”  
  
Vigorous head shake. “No.”  
  
"Why not? I know you hate it.”  
  
"You told me not to.”  
  
The trust shining in Jack's eyes made Ianto's heart clench, and he blinked back unexpected tears as he took Jack in his mouth.


End file.
